


The Winchesters meet the Lightwood-Banes

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not Castiel Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester, along with Castiel and Magnus Bane are shocked when Max Lightwood-Bane portals into the bunker.





	1. Chapter 1

As I mentioned on tumblr, this is deannaG's 100th fanfic and it's going to be a  **Supernatural/ShadowHunters** crossover.

**A/N re:Supernatural** I have no specific season in mind. Sam and Dean are in the bunker. I'm leaning more towards the later seasons, but that's about it. Since I haven't written SPN fanfic in a long while, let me remind YOU my dear reader, that this will not be Castiel friendly.

**A/N re:ShadowHunters** Yes this is a Max adventure. For those new to my Malec/SH fanfics, Magnus and Alec are married and Max is their warlock son. He's twenty years old.

This is my first crossover, so if YOU my dear reader, need anything else clarified, let me know. xoxo

Okay, let's begin.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walks into the kitchen. Magnus is already sitting at the table, looking at his laptop. Sam fills a mug with coffee, "Good morning, find anything?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No, it seems pretty quiet. Almost too quiet."

Sam nods, "Yes, no demon activity is always a sign that something big is about to happen." Sam smiles, "You got bagels?"

Magnus laughs, "Yes, I was up early, so I took a trip over there."

"Over where?"

Magnus winks, "A guy has to have some secrets."

"One of these days, you are going to tell me, where you get hand made bagels around here."

Magnus smiles, "You assume I get them in Kansas."

Sam laughs as he gets the cream cheese out the fridge. Magnus returns to his laptop.

Sam glances at the other hunter as he prepares his breakfast. Magnus has been helping them for almost a month. Gun, blade, it doesn't matter, his skills are perfect. His knowledge of spells is extraordinary. But Magnus is close lipped when it comes to his life story. He has mentioned that his mother and stepfather were dead, but hasn't shared details on  _how_ they died.

Sam walks over to the table, with his breakfast and coffee. He sits down and pulls his laptop closer to him, time to begin the day.

A couple minutes later, Dean walks into the kitchen, "Morning." Magnus and Sam nod at him. Dean smiles, "You got bagels?"

Magnus laughs, "Indeed I did."

"Awesome."

Sam laughs, "Pie is going to get jealous."

Dean laughs, "Pie is always number one, but these bagels are awesome, Sammy."

Sam nods, "Yes they are."

Magnus laughs until Castiel walks into the kitchen. Magnus shakes his head, "Don't you ever change your clothes?"

Castiel stares at him, "I am an angel of the lord, being in fashion is not a requirement."

"It's not about 'fashion', it's about not wearing the same damn clothes every day." Magnus leans back in his chair, "And as I've said numerous times, I met actual angels, and you're lacking in that category as well."

Castiel looks at Sam and Dean for assistance, but Sam is busy with his laptop and Dean is putting butter on an everything bagel. Castiel looks back at Magnus, "When have you had opportunity to 'meet' angels?"

Magnus smirks, "Lots of times."

Dean walks over to the table with his breakfast and sits down, "So anything going on?"

Magnus and Sam shake their heads.

Sam gestures to the laptop screen, "This is beyond quiet."

Dean eats his bagel, "Who's left to be a pain in our asses?"

Magnus laughs, "Would you like a list?"

Dean rolls his eyes, "That bad?"

"Not really, most of them have been neutralized."

"So, we are back to it being too quiet."

Castiel suggests, "I could go to Heaven and see if they know what's going on."

Magnus sniffs, "Yes, make yourself useful."

Castiel glares at him, then turns around. He starts to walk away then stops and turns back.

Magnus smirks, "Forget something?"

Castiel glares at him, "I feel a disturbance."

Magnus has a retort on the tip of his tongue, when he notices something happening on the other side of the kitchen. A portal opens and a young man walks out.

Sam and Dean immediately push back their chairs and stand, guns in their hands. The young man calmly snaps his fingers and their guns disappear. Sam and Dean look at their empty hands, then look at each other in shock.

Castiel walks around the table, raising his hand. The young man flicks his hand, sending Castiel over the table and out the room.

Magnus slowly stands up, keeping his hands down and at his sides.

The young man smiles at him, "Hello, I'm Max."

Magnus nods, "Okay, Max, what can we do for you?"

Max smiles, "Magnus, Alec needs your help."

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a little something to get the ball rolling.

Love it? Hate it?

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max convinces the hunters to go with him.

Max is in the house. Or in this case, the bunker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam finds his voice, "Max, is it? Are you an angel?"

Castiel walks back into the kitchen, "He most certainly is not an angel." He raises his hand, but Magnus grabs his arm.

Magnus looks at him in disgust, "Max already tossed your ass out the room, do you really want to challenge him a second time?"

Castiel glares at Max, then looks at Magnus, "He did not toss my ass."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "No, you're right, he tossed all of you, not just your ass." He looks at Max, "Who's Alec?"

Max's smile is bright, "Your soulmate."

Dean nods, "Okay, this is all very interesting, Max, but that still doesn't explain how you just popped into our kitchen. If you're not an angel, than what the hell are you?"

"I'm a warlock."

"A warlock? Like Gary?"

Sam glares at his brother, "Gary was not a warlock, he was an idiot."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Who's Gary?"

"He's a kid that got into black magic."

"And?"

"And he found a spell that allowed him to swap bodies with me."

Max's eyes narrow, "That happened to my Poppa. But Daddy figured it out and Poppa got his body back from Valentine."

Dean nods, "That's great news, Max. But let's get back on topic, shall we. You're a warlock?" Max nods. "And you're here because 'Alec' needs Magnus' help?" Max nods. "And you practice black magic?"

Max's eyes widen, "Oh no. Poppa and I are good warlocks."

Castiel pulls his arm away from Magnus, "I doubt that. Power strong enough to get into the bunker, has to be evil. Sam, Dean, are you really falling for this?"

Magnus shakes his head, "You really are as dumb as you look."

"I am not dumb."

"Yes you are. Max could have killed all four of us. Instead he disarmed Sam and Dean and sent you flying. Nobody got hurt." He smiles, "Except you and your pride."

Sam nods at Castiel, "Magnus is right." He turns towards their guest, "Okay Max, how do we help Alec?"

Max glances at Sam, then looks at Magnus, "We?"

Magnus nods, "I'm a hunter." He gestures to Sam and Dean, "I consider these men my friends."

Max smiles, "Works for me." He snaps his fingers and the guns reappear on the table.

Dean grabs his and hands Sam's his, "Thanks."

Max smiles, "You're welcome."

Castiel glares at Magnus, "I'm going as well, since I don't trust him. Nor do I trust you."

Magnus nods, "Fine." Magnus' cat eyes flash for a few seconds and Castiel takes a step back, "But if Alec is harmed because of you, I will rip your heart out. Do you understand?"

Castiel glances around for Sam and Dean, but the brothers have left the kitchen to pack. Max is smirking at him. Castiel looks back at Magnus, "I understand."

Magnus nods, "Good." He smiles at Max, "We leaving by portal?"

Max nods, "It's quicker."

"True." Magnus smiles, "Soulmates?"

Max giggles, "Yes. In every world, you and Alec are always together."

Castiel looks from one to the other, "Every  _world_?"

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "You have been to other worlds, don't act like this is a new concept to you."

"You know nothing about me."

"Fool."

Castiel glares, "Who are YOU?"

Magnus' eyes are cold, "Somebody you don't want to cross,  _angel_."

Castiel is about to respond, when Sam and Dean return with their gear. Dean looks at Max, "Okay, tell me where we're going."

Max smiles as he opens a portal, "Follow me."

Sam smiles, "Wow."

Dean nods, "Guess Baby is sitting this one out."

Castiel shakes his head, "Dean, Sam, please reconsider this."

Dean adjusts the bag on his shoulder, "Cass, live a little."

Sam nods, "You  ** _can_**  stay here."

Castiel shakes his head, "No, I need to go, to make sure you are safe."

Magnus sniffs, "That would be an oxymoron, moron."

Max giggles, "Shall we go?"

Dean nods, "Lead the way."

Max walks through, followed by Sam and Dean. Castiel glares at Magnus, then walks through. Magnus laughs as he walks into the portal.

The portal closes.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Is Magnus, I mean me, being too harsh on Castiel?

 **A/N for the non Supernatural fans** : Gary's body swap of Sam occurred in  **Swap Meat**.

 **A/N for the non ShadowHunter fans** : Valentine's body swap of Magnus occurred in  **You are Not Your Own**. **[Fixing Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826680/chapters/29283960)**  is my version, and **[Poppa?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638108) **is Max's POV of the events.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tells the hunters about Alec and his fathers. Now rated for language.

I had NO idea what danger Alec was in, but I did have faith that something would come to me. And it did, a few nights ago as I lay in bed, an idea popped into my head and it grew to be this chapter.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walk out the portal.

Sam looks around, "Wait, is this New York?"

Magnus nods, "Brooklyn actually. Prospect Park to be precise."

Castiel looks at him, "And how would you know that?"

Dean rolls his eyes, "Really Cass?"

"Dean, most monsters keep away from the big cities."

"And?"

"And there is no need for hunters in them."

Dean shakes his head, "There is life before being a hunter, Cass."

"But he refuses to give us information."

Magnus glares at Cass, " _ **He**_  is standing right here,  _angel_." He walks over to Max, "So, where's Alec?"

Max smiles, "He's probably sleeping right now. He works the overnight shift at Mount Sinai Hospital."

Dean joins them, "Doing what?"

"He's an ER doctor."

Dean nods, "I'm impressed."

Magnus laughs, "Thank you."

Sam walks over, "So, what happens to him?"

Max takes a deep breath, "There's a vampire attack at the hospital and everyone is killed."

Dean asks, "A vampire attack? One vampire kills everybody?"

Max shakes his head, "A nest."

Sam is confused, "How is there a nest of vamps in Brooklyn?"

"The vampires are from all over, Lamar bought them here to attack the hospital."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Lamar? From what I remember, he wasn't that smart, so why would he decide to attack a hospital with vampires?"

"To kill Alec."

Castiel looks at Magnus, "And how would you know this Lamar?"

Sam shakes his head, "Not now, Cass." He looks at Max, "So Lamar attacks a hospital full of people, just to kill one man?"

Max nods, "If he only killed Alec, it might have gotten Magnus' attention. This way, Alec's name is in a list of victims and Magnus has no idea what he lost."

Magnus runs his thumb across his fingers, "Why kill him now?"

Max's eyes slowly fill with tears, "You left Brooklyn."

"But I don't know who Alec is."

Max wipes his eyes, "True, but as long as you were here, there was the chance of you two crossing paths. Lamar was scared that if he went after Alec while you were here, it would get your attention. So he waited until you were gone for a while, then got the vamps to do his dirty work. The slaughter of all those people was attributed to a bunch of PCP users and the case was closed. When you returned to Brooklyn years later, it caught your eye but it was too late."

Magnus walks to a bench and sits down. He puts his head in his hands.

Dean nods, "Okay, we need to get our hands on a lot of dead man's blood. It's a good thing we packed the machetes."

Sam walks over to Magnus and sits next to him, "We'll save Alec and the others."

Castiel shakes his head, "He's talking about something that happened in the future, what proof is there?"

Max stands in front of Castiel, his eyes cold, "Would you like to see the news articles of the slaughter? The list of victims' names? The pictures of the victims?"

Castiel takes a step back, "Easily falsified."

Dean looks at Castiel in disgust, "And why would Max go to all that trouble to make up a story?"

"I don't know, but why are you taking it at face value?"

Magnus and Sam walk back to the group. Magnus grabs Castiel by the throat, "Angel, I am not in the mood for your crap. You're either going to help us, or get the fuck out of my sight." He throws Castiel to the ground.

Sam squeezes Magnus' arm, then asks Max, "When?"

"Midnight tonight."

Dean nods, "Okay, let's find a cheap hotel, get some sleep and work on a plan."

Max glances at Magnus, "Loft?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Yes."

Max nods and opens a portal. Dean and Sam walk through. Magnus glares as Castiel slowly gets to his feet and follows the brothers. Max holds Magnus' hand tight as they walk through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean whistles as he steps into the living room. He looks at Magnus, "This is yours?"

Magnus nods, "That's my bedroom, most of the other rooms are furnished, take your pick."

Max runs to the bedroom to the left of Magnus', "I got dibs on this one." He stands in the doorway.

Magnus smiles, "Your room?"

Max giggles, "Uh huh."

"Okay, aside from those two rooms, help yourself."

Dean laughs as he takes Sam's bag and walks down the hallway, looking in the rooms.

Sam smiles, "This is a nice place, Magnus. So why were you in Kansas?"

Magnus shrugs, "I was bored. I heard about you guys and figured I could lend a hand."

"We sure appreciate the help. Now we can help you."

Magnus nods as he walks into the kitchen, "Please, make yourself at home." He fills the kettle with water. "Anybody want tea?"

Sam shakes his head as he walks to the fridge and gets a beer. He sits at the table.

Castiel stands by the door, "So that's it?"

Sam sighs, "Cass, what's the problem now?"

"No offensive, but Max tells us a tale and you accept it without question. And Magnus has this loft and knows this Lamar person, but you don't think that's odd?"

Max walks over to him, "Listen, you may be an 'angel' of the lord, but you suck at being an angel. My Daddy is an angel..."

Castiel interrupts him, "I doubt that."

Max flicks his hand and Castiel slams into the wall, "As I was saying, he's an angel and he helps people. You have done nothing but get on my last nerve with your hostility. You haven't been helpful at all, you might as well leave."

Castiel glances over at Sam and Magnus, "You have nothing to say?"

Sam shrugs, "He has a point, Cass. You have been aggressive and close minded since he showed up in the bunker."

Magnus pours water into a cup, then glares at Castiel, "Don't let the door hit you in the ass."

Castiel nods, "Fine." He opens the door and leaves the loft.

Magnus sits across from Sam. Max gets a glass, fills it with orange juice, then sits next to Magnus.

Magnus drinks his tea, "So, Max, tell me about your Daddy."

Max giggles, "My Daddy is awesome. Alexander Gideon Lightwood..."

"Wait, Alec is a 'Lightwood'?"

Max nods, "Uh huh."

Sam looks from one to the other, "Is that bad?"

Magnus laughs, "Lightwoods are cold and arrogant. At least the ones that I had to deal with. Robert especially."

Max sniffs, "Robert is lucky I haven't been able to get my hands on him."

"Oh?"

"He hurt Daddy too many times until Poppa killed him."

"I see. So Robert is Alec's father?"

"Uh huh."

Magnus nods, "and Alec is a..."

Max glances at Sam, then smiles at Magnus, "ShadowHunter."

Sam smiles, "What's that?"

Magnus nods, "Sorta like hunters, but with more rules and regulations. There's the Accords that keep the peace between ShadowHunters and DownWorlders." He smiles as Sam looks confused, "DownWorlders are vampires, werewolves, warlocks, seelies."

Sam sits back, "So in Max's world, DownWorlders aren't hunted."

"Exactly. DownWorlders live among the mundanes in somewhat harmony. Mundanes would be you, humans. ShadowHunters mostly go after demons."

Sam laughs, "So demons are still hunted."

Magnus smiles, "Yes."

Sam nods, "Max, your Alec is a ShadowHunter and your Magnus is a...?"

Max smiles, "Poppa is a warlock."

"Oh." Sam gives Magnus a questioning look.

Magnus smiles at Sam, then looks at Max, "A Lightwood married a warlock and adopted a warlock child?"

Max giggles, "That's my awesome Daddy in a nutshell." He pulls up the sleeve on his right wrist and shows his tattoo to Magnus and Sam.

Lightwood  
Bane  
10/08/2017

"That's the day they got married. I got this for their twentieth anniversary."

Sam smiles, "But that's only two years ago."

Max giggles, "Here it's 2019, but in my world, it's 2040. That's how I was able to see what happened to Alec."

Dean walks into the kitchen, "Hey, nice tat. I'm hungry. Sam you want a sandwich?"

Sam nods, "Sure, Dean." He looks back at Max, "Wow."

Dean looks over, "What wow?"

"Dean, where were you?"

"Taking a nap."

Sam laughs, "We still have a lot of day to get through."

"Yeah, but the traveling back and forth made me sleepy."

Max giggles, "It's called portals."

Dean nods, "Okay, the portals made me sleepy." He starts making two sandwiches, "Okay, what did I miss?"

Sam laughs, "A whole lot. ShadowHunters, DownWorlders, Max is not only from another world, but he's from the future."

"The future?"

Max nods, "In my world, it's 2040, and my fathers have been married almost twenty three years."

Dean nods, "That is most definitely 'wow'."

Magnus finishes his tea, "Max, how did you get adopted by your fathers?"

Max giggles, "Aunt Izzy loves to tell me the story of a screaming baby, left on the steps in front of the Institute, that nobody could comfort. Until my Daddy held me and the rest is history."

"Did he know you were a warlock baby?"

Max nods, "It was pretty obvious that I was. That's why my Mama left me."

Dean brings over the sandwiches and places one in front of Sam. He puts the other on the table and walks over to the fridge, "Sam, another?"

Sam shakes his head as he reaches for Max's hand, "If you don't mind me asking, why was it obvious?"

Dean grabs a beer from the fridge and sits next to his brother.

Max gives Sam a slight smile, "This is a glamour, I'm blue."

Dean takes a bite of his sandwich, "Blue as in sad?"

Max giggles, "No,  _blue_  as in my skin is blue."

"Oh."

Max chews on his lip, "You want to see?"

Dean smiles, "As long as you're comfortable showing us, sure." Sam nods.

Max smiles as his glamour flickers away, "See."

Magnus leans back in his chair, "A  _ **Lightwood**_  held a blue baby in his arms."

Max nods, "Poppa says we kept smiling at each other. It was love at first sight. Much like when Poppa and Daddy saw each other for the first time officially."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Officially?"

Max flicks his hand and his glamour returns, "Uh huh. Poppa has been watching over Daddy since he was a boy. It seemed that Daddy had a humongous target on his back. But Poppa kept him safe until they could meet and fall in love. It was awesome, Daddy forgot his name and Poppa could only stare at him."

Magnus nods as his eyes go to Max's tattoo, "It couldn't have been easy for either one of them."

Max shakes his head, "Drama, oh my god, Magnus, you cannot imagine the drama there was. Traitor ShadowHunters like Robert, Aldertree, Raj, and Hodge. Rogue warlocks like Zachary and Lamar. Poor Daddy seemed to be hurt all the time."

Sam asks, "What happened to all those guys?"

Max smiles, "Dead. Poppa doesn't like when Daddy is hurt and neither do I." He smiles at Magnus, "Which is why I travel to other worlds making sure all the Alecs and Magnuses are safe and sound in each other's arms."

Magnus absently nods as he gently touches Max's tattoo, "I never should have left Brooklyn."

Max squeezes his hand, "This is not a problem, Magnus. We will save Alec and the mundanes in the hospital tonight."

Magnus nods as his finger runs over 'Lightwood', "Still can't get over me marrying a Lightwood."

Max giggles, "This is where they have their wedding rune."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Warlocks can't have runes."

"But we can get tattoos."

"He has it as a tattoo?"

Max nods, "Yes he does."

Dean asks, "What are runes?"

Max giggles, "Runes are awesome."

Magnus laughs, "To answer your question, Dean. ShadowHunters are half angel half human beings. They have angel blood that allows the runes to give them special powers when needed. Runes are dangerous to humans and DownWorlders."

Dean nods, "Interesting."

Sam smiles, "That is what you meant, when you told Cass, that you had met angels."

Magnus nods, "Exactly."

Dean looks around, "Speaking of Cass, where is he?"

Max sniffs, "He had a hissy fit and left."

"Oh, is he coming back to help?"

Sam shrugs, "No idea."

"Okay, well he knows where and when, so if he shows up, good, if not the four of us can handle a nest of vamps."

Max nods, "A real angel would help without question."

Dean stands, picking up the empty plates. He takes them to the sink and washes them, then sets them in the rack to dry, "Cass has helped in the past, so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. How about we get some rest. Say we have dinner around eight or nine and work out a plan for tonight."

Sam nods as he stands, "Works for me."

Magnus nods, "Let me find us some dead man's blood."

Dean nods, "We are going to need a lot."

"I know a guy."

"Good. See ya later."

"Okay."

Sam and Dean walk out the kitchen.

Max waits until they've gone inside their bedrooms, before asking, "What's dead man's blood?"

"It weakens vampires."

"Oh. They don't know you're a warlock?"

"No they don't and I appreciate you keeping it somewhat a secret."

"I didn't want to lie about Poppa."

"Oh I understand. They've probably suspect it now, but are too polite to come out and ask me outright."

"You haven't used your powers around them?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Not that they would know. But tonight, if I have to, I will."

Max nods, "When it comes to keeping Daddy safe, Poppa would stop at nothing."

"And you?"

"You fuck with my fathers in any world and I will burn your ass."

Magnus kisses his cheek, "Thank you."

Max hugs him, "Don't thank me yet. We still have to get through tonight."

"Yes, but if not for you being here now..."

Max smiles, "I know. Let's get some rest."

Magnus nods. He flicks his hand and a jar of blood appears on the table, "One jar of dead man's blood as ordered."

Max giggles, "That was easy."

"Yes it was."

They stand and walk to their bedrooms.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The interesting thing with all the AU's that Max visits isn't just the differences but also the similarities. This world's Alec has a lot in common with Gun!Magnus'. Which would make sense considering their Magnuses share a few things as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the hunters prepare to save Alec and the others in the hospital.

Time to rescue Alec.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max sits on the coffee table, watching the hunters sharpen their machetes at the kitchen table.

Magnus smiles at him, "You look amused."

Max giggles, "I'm not used to Poppa with weapons."

Sam asks, "Max, how many worlds have you been to?"

"I've lost count. They are all awesome in their own way. There's one world that is almost the same as mine, but that Magnus proclaimed himself Alec's Protector when he was a boy. They got married three years before Poppa and Daddy and now have two children. Maxine and Mikey. There's another world where Magnus is a hired killer, his Alec is a doctor as well. There's a world where  _Magnus_  is a doctor and Alec is a district attorney."

Dean nods, "Interesting."

Max giggles, "There was one world that completely freaked me out. Daddy is a warlock and he lived here in the loft. He looked completely different and he was doing magic. Freaked me out with a capital 'FREAKED'."

Magnus laughs, "That does sound freaky, and what was I in that world?"

Max giggles, "Dah, a ShadowHunter. I love runes, but seeing them on my Poppa, nah, I'll pass on that."

Sam turns to Magnus, "I noticed that you haven't asked Max any questions about your Alec."

Magnus nods, "And I won't. I don't want to jeopardize anything. I want our first time looking at each other to be as it should be, spontaneous."

Max's smile is bright, "In every world, it's love at first sight for you and Alec."

Dean laughs, "Max, I don't see you as a romantic."

Max giggles, "My fathers are the definition of love."

Sam laughs, "Then the rest of us are in trouble."

Max nods, "Yes you are."

"You don't seem sorry about that."

Max giggles, "Not one tiny bit."

Dean nods, "And that is your unbiased opinion."

Max smiles, "Totally."

Everyone laughs.

Dean puts his machete in a sheath and starts loading their guns with bullets filled with dead man's blood. He glances at Max, "I still can't get that Lamar kills over two hundred people, just to keep Magnus from falling in love."

Max sniffs, "Lamar has been a pain in our ass in every world. He needs to find a better hobby than hurting my fathers."

Sam smiles, "Eventually he will get the message."

"I doubt it."

Magnus puts his machete in a sheath and stands up to stretch, "The vampires won't get a chance to hurt anybody if we can help it."

Max nods, "I'll lock the elevators and stairwells, so that the vampires can't get upstairs. This way we only have to deal with the ones in the ER. Lamar kept most of the nest outside until everybody on the ground floor was dead. Then he had the vampires go through the hospital, floor by floor, killing patients and staff."

Dean shakes his head, "He could have stopped with just killing the ER staff and patients."

Max shrugs, "There would only have been twenty or so victims. Lamar wanted to make sure Alec's name was lost in a huge list of names."

Magnus gets a beer from the fridge, and brings two over to the table. Sam and Dean thank him. Magnus glances at Max, "Do you want a beer?"

Max smiles, "No thanks, I'm allergic to alcohol."

Dean raises an eyebrow, "Damn that sucks."

Max giggles, "Not really."

Magnus walks over to the sofa and sits down, "Is Lamar going to be at the hospital?"

Max shakes his head, "He's already given the vampires their orders."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Damn it, I forgot my laptop." Max rolls his eyes, "Once we get Alec here, I'll go home and find him, then we can go after Lamar."

Sam glances at his brother, "We should have packed one of our laptops, he could have used it."

Max shakes his head, "I already have the program all set, it's easier to just get mine. But thanks."

Magnus picks at the label on the bottle, "By saving Alec, aren't we changing history?"

"Since you and Alec are supposed to be together,  _Lamar_  is the one that changed history, we're putting things right."

"But suppose in this world we don't connect."

Max shakes his head as he holds one of Magnus' hands in his, "In every world, you and Alec fall madly in love, so you have nothing to worry about, Magnus."

Magnus nods, "I guess I'm just nervous."

Dean laughs, "You, nervous? I've seen you face five werewolves without breaking a sweat, and you're worried about meeting the love of your life?"

Magnus smiles, "Well, when you put it that way, what do I have to be nervous about?"

"Exactly." Sam walks over and squeezes Magnus' shoulder, "You'll be fine."

Dean nods as he stands up, "Yes, if Max isn't worried, then you got this. It's almost midnight, let's go rescue Alec and the others."

Sam nods, "Let's."

The hunters grab their weapons as Max opens a portal. They walk through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walk into the ER of Mount Sinai Hospital. Everything seems quiet.

Too quiet.

Dean looks around and notices a nurse glaring at them. He smiles at her, "Something wrong?"

As she sneers, her fangs are on display, "Hunter." She runs at them.

Magnus calmly takes out his gun and shots her. As she drops to the floor, the humans start screaming and the vampires bare their fangs.

Sam looks at Magnus, "Go find Alec. Dean and I have this."

Magnus nods as he and Max run out the room.

Sam and Dean bring out their machetes.

Some vampires come at them while others chase after the humans. Sam goes after the vampires attacking the patients and medical staff as Dean stands his ground and waits for the vampires running at him. Soon the floor of the ER is littered with beheaded bodies. Sam and Dean stand in the middle of the large room and nod at a job well done.

They start calming down the civilians, when a dozen vampires run into the ER. Their eyes trained on the brothers.

Dean nods, "Bring it."

One vampire sneers, "Dean and Sam Winchester, time to die."

Sam rolls his eyes, "Really?"

Before the vampires can take a step towards Sam and Dean, they are blasted away from behind. When the smoke clears, Castiel is standing by the doorway.

Sam smiles, "Right on time."

Castiel nods, "Max said midnight."

Dean nods, "So you were listening."

"Yes, my mind was closed, but not my ears."

"Right."

"I also took care of the ones outside."

Sam smiles, "All of them?"

"Yes, Sam."

Dean nods, "Then, let's go help Magnus and Max."

They run out the ER.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Max run down the hallway, looking in examination rooms. Any vampires that cross their path get beheaded by Magnus or destroyed by a fireball from Max.

As they reach the end of the hallway, they notice six vampires trying to open a door with "Supply Room" on it. The vampires are banging hard enough to make dents in it.

Magnus puts the machete back in the sheath on his thigh, as he and Max send fireballs at the vampires. A few minutes later, there is nothing left but ashes.

Magnus flicks a hand at the door and it unlocks. He opens it as a terrified Alec slashes a scalpel at him. Magnus gently grabs his wrist with his left hand as he smiles, "Not a vampire."

Alec glances at Max, "Vampire?"

Max giggles, "I'm not a vampire either."

Alec looks from one to the other, "Vampire?"

Magnus gently brushes the hair out of Alec's eyes with his right hand. He kisses Alec's knuckles on the hand that is still holding the scalpel, "Yes, my darling, vampire."

Alec looks at Magnus and slowly smiles, "Who are you?"

Max giggles as Magnus smiles, "My name is Magnus."

"I'm Alec."

Magnus nods, "Pleased to meet you."

Alec nods as he rests his forehead against Magnus', "Vampire." He closes his eyes.

Magnus lets his wrist go and Alec puts the scalpel back in his pocket. Alec puts his arms around Magnus' neck as Magnus' arms go around his waist. Magnus glances at Max, who smiles and whispers, "I told you." Magnus smiles and closes his eyes as he and Alec hold each other.

Max nods as he glances around, he doesn't see any more vampires. A few minutes later, he hears footsteps coming at them.

Magnus turns around, pushes Alec behind him and reaches for his gun. Sam, Dean and Castiel come around the corner and stop.

Magnus relaxes and puts his gun back in its holster. He smiles at Castiel, "Glad you could join us."

Max nods, "Yes."

Castiel glances from one to the other, "I took care of the vampires outside."

Alec rests his head against the back of Magnus' head, "Back at vampires."

Sam nods, "The vampires have all been taken care of and everyone is safe."

Max says, "Lamar is going to be pissed."

Magnus reaches for Alec's hand, "Good, let him be pissed."

Max sniffs, "Better if he were dead."

Dean walks over, "Then let's finish this."

Max nods as he opens a portal, "I need my laptop."

Alec eyes the portal, then glances at Magnus.

Magnus smiles at him gently, "It's okay, no vampires."

Alec laughs and holds his hand tight, "Good."

Everybody walks through the portal into the loft.

Alec looks around, "I need to sit down."

Magnus guides him to the sofa, "You want something to drink?"

Alec pinches his nose, "Coffee?"

Max giggles as Magnus nods, "Cream, sugar?"

"Yes please."

Dean's eyes widen as he watches Magnus walk into the kitchen, and with a flick of his hand makes a Keurig machine appear on the counter. Dean looks at Sam, but neither his brother nor Castiel are paying attention. He looks at Max, and gets a wink in response.

Magnus fills a mug with coffee and brings it over to Alec, "Here."

Alec gives him a smile, "Thank you."

Magnus looks at Dean, "Help yourself."

Dean nods, "Thanks."

Magnus sits next to Alec on the sofa.

Max nods, "Okay, let me go home and get my laptop."

Sam asks, "Then what?"

"Then I'll find where Lamar is and we kill his ass."

"You're going back to your world?"

"Uh huh."

"Can I go with you?"

Max shrugs, "I guess. Our loft looks the same as this one. Poppa might still be taking care of stuff and Daddy is probably at the Institute. But sure, you can come with me."

Dean laughs, "Have fun, Sammy."

Castiel sighs as he sits in a chair.

Sam and Dean look at each other then at him. Dean asks, "Is there a problem, Cass?"

Castiel glances at Magnus, "I do not wish to have the door hit me in the ass again, but Sam, is it wise for you to visit another world?"

Magnus laughs as Sam smiles, "I'm only going to be in Max's loft, I don't see a problem."

Max nods, "I left the laptop in the kitchen. We'll be back in ten minutes tops."

Alec looks at Magnus with wide eyes, "Institute, other worlds?"

Magnus leans over and gently kisses his lips, "I will explain, I promise."

Alec smiles, "Okay."

Max smiles, "Ready Sam?"

Sam nods, "Do I need to bring anything?"

Max laughs, "No."

"Okay, let's go."

Max nods as he opens a portal. He and Sam leave the loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam steps out and looks around. The material on the sofa and chairs is different but aside from that, the two lofts are identical.

Max giggles as he watches Sam look around. He goes over to the kitchen table and powers on his laptop. He walks over to the fridge and gets a bottle of water, "You want something to drink?"

"Beer?"

"Okay." Max gets a bottle out the fridge.

"Blueberry, who's your friend?"

Sam turns around and stares open mouthed at Max's Alec. Gone are the scrubs. This Alec is in black jeans and a gray tshirt. Tattoos, Sam quickly corrects himself, runes, cover his arms and neck. This Alec has an air of authority and power about him, not like the man he just left.

Max giggles as he runs over to his father, "This is Sam." He hugs Alec, "What are you doing home already?"

"Your Aunt Izzy gave me permission to start my weekend early. I changed clothes and figured I'd wait until my two favorite warlocks got home." He glances at Sam, "I take it, your friend is here from your adventure?"

Max nods, "I forgot my laptop." He hands Sam the bottle of beer and walks back to the table. He sits and starts typing.

Sam puts his hand out as he walks closer to Alec, "Please to meet you, Mr. Lightwood."

Alec shakes Sam's hand and smiles, "You can call me Alec."

"Oh, sorry. Alec."

Alec nods, "Have a seat, Sam."

Sam nods as he walks over to the sofa and sits down. He drinks his beer as Alec walks over to the table and sits next to his son. Max looks up from his typing to smile at his father.

A portal opens by the door and Sam stares as Max's Magnus walks into the loft. Black pants and a teal shirt. Three necklaces around his neck. Rings on almost every finger. Black eyeliner and matching nail polish.

Magnus glances at him, then looks at his son and husband, "Who's our guest?"

Max giggles, "That's Sam from the other world, Poppa."

"Oh." He smiles, "Hi, Sam from the other world."

Max giggles, "Silly Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "And who is that beautiful man sitting next to you?"

Max giggles, "Silly Poppa."

"Silly Max.  _ **I'm**_ Poppa, that beautiful man is Daddy. You should know, you named us." He walks over to the table and leans closer to kiss Alec, "You're home early."

Alec smiles, "Izzy figured I could use some extra family time."

"I owe her a fruit basket."

Sam clears his throat and weakly smiles as they look at him, "Sorry. I'm curious. Who's Izzy?"

Alec smiles, "My younger sister Isabelle."

"Oh, thanks." He remembers something that Max said, "And the Institute?"

"It's in Manhattan. It's our headquarters."

"The ShadowHunters?"

Alec raises an eyebrow as he looks at Max, "Yes."

Magnus sits next to Alec, "Max, why does this man know so much about us?"

Max giggles, "He asked questions and I answered them."

Alec nods, "Okay, Max, so tell  _us_  about this adventure."

"Alec's hospital was attacked by vampires and everybody was killed."

Magnus reaches for Alec's hand and rubs his thumb across his husband's knuckles, "Alec too?"

Max nods, "Yes, Poppa."

Alec kisses his husband, "And Magnus?"

Max sighs, "Magnus didn't know until years later."

"Why would vampires attack a hospital?"

"Because Lamar wanted Alec dead."

"By the angel."

Magnus' eyes are cold, "That bastard." He takes a deep breath, "But you and Sam saved Alec, right?"

"Yes, Poppa. Alec is safe in the loft with Magnus, Dean and Castiel."

Sam adds, "Dean is my brother and Castiel is an angel."

Max sniffs, "Yes, he finally decided to be a real angel."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "They have angels walking around in their world?"

Max shrugs, "I guess so."

"And Magnus?"

Max giggles, "Magnus is a hunter."

"A hunter?"

"Yes, Daddy. He uses firearms, machetes, knives, all types of weapons."

Magnus smiles, "Another me with firearms and an Alec in the medical field."

"Uh huh."

"Interesting."

Max smiles, "I got Lamar's location."

Sam stands, "Great. Max, how about if your fathers help us?"

Max giggles, "That would be awesome. Daddy, Poppa?"

Alec nods, "Why not."

Magnus smiles, "Where Alec goes, I follow." He kisses his husband.

Max smiles as he powers down his laptop. He glances at Sam, "Told you."

Sam nods, "I'm a believer."

Max giggles. Alec looks at him, "What did you tell him?"

"That you and Poppa are too soft."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Max Christopher Lightwood-Bane, why are you telling strangers THAT about us?"

Max giggles as he stands up, "You told me, I should always tell the truth, Poppa."

"Yes, Max, but come on."

Max giggles. Alec stands up shaking his head, "Magnus, let it go."

Magnus stands, "Oh, you think it's okay that Max tells strangers that we are 'soft'?"

"We are."

"That's not the point, Alexander."

Alec pulls Magnus close and kisses him. Max smiles as he watches his fathers kiss.

Sam stands and walks over to Max. He whispers, "Maybe we shouldn't bother them?"

Max smile brightens, "They always get distracted by each other."

"Oh, I noticed that."

Max giggles, "Daddy, Poppa, let's go."

Alec smiles, "Sorry about that."

Sam smiles, "It's okay."

Magnus nods, "Let's rid another world of that piece of shit."

Max nods, "Exactly, Poppa." He opens a portal and they leave one loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

And arrive in another.

Castiel is still sitting in the chair.

Dean and AU!Magnus are sitting at the kitchen table, with mugs in front of them.

Alec smiles, "Do I smell coffee?"

Max giggles, "You want some, Daddy?"

"Of course, blueberry."

Max smiles. He gestures, "Daddy, Poppa, this is Castiel. Castiel, my fathers." He walks into the kitchen.

Castiel stands, "Good afternoon, gentlemen."

Alec raises an eyebrow and glances at Sam, "This is an angel?"

Sam nods, "Yeah."

Magnus raises his eyebrows, "Interesting."

Dean and AU!Magnus walk over. Dean looks at Alec and smiles at Max, "You were right, they are awesome."

Max giggles as he fills a mug with coffee, "I told you."

Magnus takes Alec's hand in his, "He's taken."

Dean shakes his head as he raises his hands, "Oh it's not like that. Max mentioned that runes were awesome and now that I've seen some of them, he is right."

Magnus nods, "Okay, then."

Max giggles as he hands Alec the mug, "Poppa, nobody is taking Daddy from you."

"Good."

AU!Magnus smiles at Alec, then looks at Magnus, "Married a ShadowHunter. A Lightwood no less."

Magnus nods, "Mistress Destiny works in mysterious ways. We are only her humble servants."

AU!Magnus nods, "Indeed we are."

Max looks around, "Where's Alec?"

"It was all a bit much for him, so he's laying down."

Max nods, "When we go after Lamar, somebody should stay here. This way if he wakes up, he won't feel like we abandoned him."

AU!Magnus nods, "I guess I'll stay."

Castiel shakes his head, "No, you go take care of Lamar. I shall stay and keep Alec company."

"Oh?"

Castiel nods, "Max's fathers are here to assist and since I know little of taking on warlocks, I can be useful watching over Alec."

"Watching over him?"

"That was poor wording, I apologize. I shall stay in the living room until he awakens."

"Better."

Dean claps his hands, "Okay, now that is settled, let's get down to business. Max do you know where Lamar is?'

Max nods, "Yes, sir."

"Good, now we need a plan."

They walk to the kitchen table and sit down.

**_-tbc-_ **

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lamar's losing streak continues.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamar vs Max and Company, I wonder who wins?

Almost done.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max, AU!Magnus, Sam and Dean step out of the portal into a hallway, and look around.

AU!Magnus whispers, "Okay, everybody knows what to do?" Sam and Dean nod. "Then let's find Lamar and end this."

Sam and Dean go left down the hallway, as Max and AU!Magnus go right.

Sam and Dean look in rooms as they walk through the hallway. With a glance at each other, they walk into a room as Lamar turns around, "Sam and Dean Winchester, I'm honored to make your acquaintance."

Dean nods, "Yeah, I bet."

"You do understand that I'm a warlock, and you two are but powerless mundanes that I can easily squash with a single wave of my hand."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Damn, you love to hear yourself talk, don't you?"

"I can destroy your eardrums so that you won't have to hear me."

Sam laughs, "My brother is right, you do love to hear yourself talk."

Lamar looks from one brother to the other, "You have no weapons, not that any mundane weapon would be of harm to me, and yet you antagonize me. Why?"

Sam shrugs, "We need a hobby."

"No, you are up to something."

Dean shrugs, "Maybe."

Lamar glares at Dean, then he sees something out the corner of his eye and flicks his hand. A fireball is destroyed a couple of yards from him. He screams, "A distraction? You fucking mundanes are a distraction?" He waves his hand and the brothers are sent flying across the room. He turns and glares as Max and AU!Magnus enter the room, "Magnus Bane, who's your friend?"

Max sniffs, "None of your business."

"It is my business, when you tried to kill me."

AU!Magnus' cat eyes flare, "Tried to kill  _ **you**_? What about you killing Alec?"

Sam and Dean get to their feet. They look in wonder at their friend.

Lamar sneers, "I was helping you, Magnus. We are warlocks, being with mundanes is beneath us."

"I didn't fucking ask you for love advice."

"I was offering it free of charge."

AU!Magnus' voice is cold, "And you waited until I left Brooklyn, you fucking coward."

"Magnus, you wanted to play 'hunter', with these mundanes", he gestures at Sam and Dean, "I saw an opportunity to do you a favor."

Max sneers, "Right, which is why you killed everybody in the hospital, not JUST Alec."

Lamar glares at Max, "I'm still waiting for you to introduce yourself to me."

"You have a long wait, asshole."

Lamar nods, "Fine." He flicks his hand at Max and AU!Magnus, "Unless you tell me who you are, I will kill the mundane hunters."

Max's eyes narrow as he and AU!Magnus realize that Lamar put a barrier in front of them. Sam and Dean reach for their guns as Lamar walks over to them. He laughs as he snaps his fingers. Sam and Dean look at each other in horror as their arms stop moving.

Lamar glances at the warlocks, "Last chance."

An arrow flies through the air. Lamar quickly flicks his hand and it slams into a protective barrier inches from Lamar's face. The arrow falls to the floor. Lamar picks it up and glares at AU!Magnus and Max, "This is a ShadowHunter's arrow." He breaks it in half and lets the pieces fall to the floor, "Where is he or she?"

AU!Magnus raises an eyebrow and calmly asks, "He or she?"

"Don't act stupid, Bane. The ShadowHunter." He glares at Max, "I assume this ShadowHunter is with you. I will kill whoever it is, as well as your mundane friends."

Max's eyes narrow, "I will rip your heart out."

Lamar smiles, "Ah, I hit a nerve, did I? This ShadowHunter is special to you?"

Max glares at Lamar without answering.

Lamar nods, "Your silence is all I need, my friend. I will make sure you see his or her death before I kill you." He turns to Sam and Dean, "Now I will kill the hunters."

Sam and Dean glare at him as he creates a fireball and throws it at them. The fireball hits a protective barrier and disappears. Dean smirks, "Or not."

Lamar screams, "Show yourself, coward."

Magnus calmly walks into the room, "The only coward here, is you."

Lamar looks from one Magnus to the other, "How are there two of you?"

"Lamar, it is so not your lucky day."

Lamar shakes his head, "I will destroy all of you."

An arrow flies through the air, Lamar tries to lift his hand to defend himself. Magnus smiles as Lamar realizes that he can't move and the arrow goes through his left eye. He falls to the floor dead.

With Lamar's death, AU!Magnus, Max, Sam and Dean are free to move again. AU!Magnus creates a fireball and throws it at Lamar's corpse, burning it to a crisp.

Dean nods, "Awesome."

Magnus smiles as he waves his hand and Alec appears at his side. Max giggles as he runs over to his fathers and hugs them, "Head of the NY Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I call them  _Daddy_  and  _Poppa_."

Sam laughs, "Dean is right, this was kind of awesome."

Magnus smiles, "Okay, we're done here. Let's get back to the loft, just in case Lamar has a plan B in the works."

Max nods, "Yes, Poppa." He opens a portal and everybody walks through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AU!Alec opens his eyes and leans against the pillows. He looks around and groans. It wasn't a dream. His hospital really was attacked by  _vampires_.

HE was chased by  _vampires_  until he ran into the supply room. A supply room with nothing to use as a weapon against  _vampires_. He heard them banging on the door. He watched as the door started to buckle. Then the banging stopped and to his horror, the door unlocked. He remembered that he always carried a scalpel in his pocket. It was better than nothing. He didn't think, he just reacted when the door opened and he saw somebody standing there.

AU!Alec smiles as he thinks of AU!Magnus holding his wrist and calming him with a few words and a smile.

AU!Magnus tried to explain to him what was going on, but it was too overwhelming. AU!Magnus understood and offered his bed, so that AU!Alec could lay down. AU!Magnus also materialized clothes out of thin air for him to change out of his scrubs into.

It's still dark out, but AU!Alec feels a bit better after a few hours of sleep.

He throws off the covers and gets out the bed. He walks out the bedroom and sees Castiel sitting in a chair but he doesn't see anybody else.

AU!Alec clears his throat, "Where is everybody?"

Castiel turns around, "They went after Lamar."

"Oh. Guess you drew the short straw."

Castiel looks at him confused, "I did not draw anything."

AU!Alec gives him a smile, "I meant that you got stuck staying with me."

"Oh. Magnus was going to stay, but I told him it was better that he go with the others. I have no expertise in dealing with warlocks."

AU!Alec closes his eyes, "This is still new to me." He opens his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Maybe I'm just hungry." He walks into the kitchen, "Bagels. Yes." He smiles at Castiel, "You want a bagel?"

Castiel shakes his head, "No thank you."

AU!Alec nods, "Okay." He goes to the fridge and takes out the butter. He glances at Castiel as he spreads butter on a whole wheat bagel, "Have you been sitting in that chair all night?"

Castiel nods, "Magnus was uncomfortable with my saying that I would watch over you."

AU!Alec nods as he fills a mug with coffee, "Magnus. Castiel, is he my boyfriend? I mean we haven't kissed or anything, but I did sleep in his bed. And he did rescue me from the vampires."

Castiel nods, "From what I understand, he  _ **is**_ your boyfriend."

AU!Alec smiles as he brings the coffee and bagel to the table, "Good." He sits down and eats his bagel as he looks around the loft, "So, we're just waiting here until they finish with Lamar?"

Castiel nods, "Yes."

"Okay."

AU!Alec finishes his bagel and coffee and takes the plate and mug to the sink. He washes the dishes, then puts them in the rack to dry. He walks past the table, "I guess we can watch tv until they get back?"

Castiel nods.

AU!Alec jumps when the loft's door slams open. Castiel quickly gets to his feet and grabs AU!Alec's arm. He pulls AU!Alec over to him, pushes AU!Alec behind him and glares at their visitor, "You are supposed to knock before entering someone's home."

The intruder nods, "I'll remember that next time. Give him to me."

Castiel raises a hand. He and AU!Alec are surrounded by a force field, "No."

"Really? You are an angel cut off from Heaven. I'm an all powerful warlock. Do you really think you stand a chance defeating me?"

"I do not need to 'defeat' you. I just need to keep him safe until the others return."

"Right, two mundane hunters, a warlock who hasn't used his powers for decades and some kid are no match for Lamar."

Castiel keeps his hand raised, "Magnus is not going to be pleased with you barging into his home."

"Magnus is going to be dead, so it doesn't matter. Now give me the mundane."

"No."

The intruder nods, "Then I'll take him from you." He creates a fireball as Castiel glares at him. Before he can throw it, he's hit by two energy balls that send him flying into the hallway.

Castiel lowers his hand as AU!Magnus walks past him, with a nod.

AU!Alec stares at Alec and Magnus and grabs Castiel's arm. The angel gently leads him to the sofa, and he sits down.

Sam goes into the kitchen and fills a glass with water as Dean follows AU!Magnus. Sam hands it to AU!Alec, "You okay?"

AU!Alec looks at Sam with wide eyes, "That's Magnus and me."

Sam nods, "They're from another world."

Max walks over and smiles, "Actually there are many versions of you and Magnus in different worlds."

AU!Alec leans his head back and closes his eyes, with a groan.

Alec and Magnus follow Dean and AU!Magnus into the hallway.

AU!Magnus glares at the intruder, "Zachary, you bastard."

Zachary looks behind AU!Magnus, "Who are  _they_?"

"Don't worry about who they are, why the fuck are you in my loft?"

"Finishing what Lamar started."

"Oh,  _ **Lamar**_ is finished and so are you." He flicks his hand. Zachary's head spins abruptly and his neck snaps. Zachary crumples to the floor.

Dean looks at AU!Magnus, "Damn."

Max walks over, "May I?"

AU!Magnus nods as he walks back into the loft, "Be my guest."

Max giggles as he opens a portal and sends Zachary's dead body through it with a flick of his wrist. He sees his father standing by the doorway, "Garbage taken care of, Daddy."

Alec laughs, "Good job, Max."

Dean asks, "Where did you send him?"

Max giggles, "The bottom of the Atlantic Ocean."

"Damn."

Max giggles as they walk back into the loft. Alec stands next to Magnus.

AU!Magnus is sitting next to AU!Alec. Castiel is back in his chair.

Sam is in a chair. Dean gets two bottles of beer from the fridge. He walks over and hands one to Sam.

Max walks over to Castiel and squeezes his shoulder, "You did good."

Castiel smiles, "Thank you."

AU!Magnus nods, "Yes, Castiel, thank you for keeping Alec safe."

"Obviously Zachary was unaware that Max's fathers were with you and that Lamar's defeat was a given."

Max sniffs, "Lamar AND Zachary's deaths are always a given."

Magnus smiles, "Since our work here is done, we can go home."

Alec nods, "This has been interesting."

Max giggles, "But it was fun, wasn't it Daddy?"

"Yes, it was, blueberry."

AU!Magnus squeezes AU!Alec's hand, "I'll be right back." AU!Alec nods. AU!Magnus stands and walks over to Max and his fathers, "I want to thank you for all your help."

Max hugs him, "You're welcome."

Magnus smiles, "His love will make you a better man."

AU!Magnus smiles, "Spoken by one who knows?"

Magnus nods as he holds Alec's hand tight, "Exactly."

Alec smiles, "Good luck to both of you."

AU!Magnus nods, "He is going to need a little time to adjust."

Sam and Dean join them.

Sam glances at AU!Alec, who is staring into his empty glass, "Is he going to be okay?"

AU!Magnus nods, "Once everybody goes, I will explain everything to him."

Dean smiles, "You might have to explain it a few times."

AU!Magnus laughs, "Probably."

Castiel walks over, "Alec wants to lie down."

AU!Magnus nods, "Okay." He walks to the sofa and squeezes AU!Alec's hand.

AU!Alec looks at him with terrified eyes as he stands, "Sorry."

AU!Magnus gently kisses his lips, "Nothing to be sorry about, Alexander. It has been a wild night."

AU!Alec smiles, "That it has."

AU!Magnus holds his hand as they walk into AU!Magnus' bedroom.

Max glances at his fathers, "Do we wait or should we leave?"

Dean asks, "How do we get back to the bunker?"

Max giggles, "Oh I can open a portal for you."

"Okay, thanks."

Alec smiles, "Let's wait a couple of minutes, don't want to just leave without saying goodbye."

Sam nods, "I agree."

Five minutes later, AU!Magnus walks out the bedroom, "Sorry about that, it's been a long time since I was a boyfriend, that I forgot about being a host."

Sam nods, "You got distracted."

Max giggles as AU!Magnus nods, "Exactly."

Magnus raises an eyebrow as he looks at his son. Max smiles, "Something wrong, Poppa?"

Magnus sniffs, "Don't play innocent with me, young man."

Max giggles as Alec kisses his husband, "Time to say goodbye, Magnus."

Max winks at Sam, "Distracted."

Sam laughs as Dean looks at him confused. Sam shakes his head at his brother, "I'll explain later."

Dean laughs, "Oh, so now I need stuff explained to me."

AU!Magnus shakes his head, "I have no idea what I just walked into, but you all need to go, I have a boyfriend to take care of."

Max giggles, "Excuse us."

AU!Magnus hugs him, "All thanks to you."

Dean nods. He looks at Alec and Magnus, "That is a great kid you have there."

Alec smiles, "Thank you."

Magnus sniffs, "Sometimes."

Max looks at his father with wide eyes, "Rude Poppa."

"Rude Max."

Alec shakes his head, "Both of you are rude."

"Rude husband."

"Whatever, Max let's go home."

Max giggles, as he opens a portal, "Okay, Daddy." He smiles at Castiel, who is standing by his side, "Bye Castiel." He hugs the angel.

Castiel smiles, "Goodbye Max."

Max and his fathers walk through the portal.

Sam looks at AU!Magnus, "I guess this is goodbye."

AU!Magnus smiles, "For now. If you need me, call, I'm only a portal away."

Dean smiles, "It was a pleasure knowing you, Magnus." They hug.

Sam nods, "I agree." They hug.

AU!Magnus smiles at Castiel, "That goes for you as well. You need me for anything, call, I'm there."

Castiel smiles, "I appreciate that, Magnus."

AU!Magnus nods, "Ready?" They nod. He opens a portal, "Then I'll see you around."

Castiel, Sam and Dean walk through the portal.

AU!Magnus flicks his hand at the door and it closes. He sets up wards around the building.

As the sun starts to rise, he walks into his bedroom and lays down next to AU!Alec.

AU!Alec sleepily looks at him, "Vampires?"

AU!Magnus laughs, "No my love, no vampires. Go back to sleep."

AU!Alec nods as he puts his head on AU!Magnus' chest, snuggles close to his new boyfriend and closes his eyes.

AU!Magnus fixes the covers around them, then closes his eyes as he holds AU!Alec tight.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the other AU!Alecs have accepted the new 'weirdness' in their lives without batting an eye, so I figured it was time an Alec freaked out.

All that's left is a final scene with everybody.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural coda.

Sam, Dean and Castiel return to the Bunker.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam, Dean and Castiel walk out the portal into the Bunker's kitchen.

Dean smiles as he drops his duffel on the table, "Portals are cool, but I miss Baby."

Sam nods. He eyes the bagels on the counter and laughs, "The bagels are from Brooklyn."

Dean nods, "It makes sense now."

Castiel nods, "A lot of things make sense now."

Sam smiles, "I'm glad the two of you are friends."

"I am, as well, Sam."

Dean stretches, "I don't know about you, but I could sleep for a week."

Sam nods, "A week sounds about right." He eyes his laptop and drops his duffel on the floor as he sits down, "But I want to see something."

Dean nods as he pulls out a chair and sits down, "Max said that it was blamed on PCP users originally. We told the mundanes," he laughs, "the civilians that it was a scene in a low budget movie."

Sam nods as he goes through news articles, "It has changed. Since Castiel made all the decapitated vampires disappear, when he blasted the ones that ran in away, the cops had only the witnesses to go by. Since there were no bodies, it made sense that the 'vampires' were actors, who got up and left once the scene was filmed."

Dean laughs, "Even though vampire heads really did get separated from their bodies."

Castiel nods, "And only Alec knows the truth."

Sam nods, "I think it would be best for Alec to find another hospital to work in. His co-workers may upset him with talk about 'the movie'."

Dean smiles, "Poor guy."

"I have faith that Magnus will get him to accept the supernatural."

"I agree."

Castiel nods, "I will miss Magnus."

Dean laughs, "Bet you didn't think you would ever say that, Cass?"

"Indeed, Dean. I think I'll retire to my room now." He leaves.

Dean stands, "Good idea." He looks at the bagels and takes out his phone.

He texts Magnus,  _ **What happens when we run out of bagels?**_

A few minutes later he receives a response,  _ **Let me know, and I'll portal more to you.**_

Dean smiles as he looks at Sam, "Magnus is going to keep us supplied."

Sam shuts down the laptop, "Supplied in what?"

"Bagels, Sammy." He texts,  _ **thanks**_ , and grabs his duffel.

Sam laughs as he grabs his duffel and the brothers leave the kitchen.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next: Max and his fathers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and his fathers' coda.

Max and his fathers return to their world.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Max, Magnus and Alec walk out the portal into their loft. It's dark outside.

Magnus sighs, "Damn, what time is it?"

Max walks over and looks at the cable box, "Just after six, Poppa."

Alec nods, "No wonder I'm hungry."

Magnus laughs, "Italian? I hear there is a new place on Via del Governo Vecchio."

Max walks back to his fathers, "Yum." He giggles, "Remember when Daddy would get all flustered when other Magnuses would show up? Kind of like Alec."

Alec sniffs, "I did not get 'flustered'. It was more like taken back when I saw dual Magnuses."

"Okay, Daddy. But now you have no problem fighting along side multiple Poppas."

"You forget that I also asked another Magnus for help to get back here."

Max giggles, "Right. And there was that time you used your special voice on Magnus with a firearm."

Magnus sniffs, "Hmm, not sure I like my Alec being around other Magnuses without me."

Alec pulls Magnus close and kisses him, "I could be in a room with a hundred Magnuses and only see you."

Max shakes his head, "I thought you were hungry, Daddy."

Alec smiles, "I am, but your Poppa's need for reassurance comes first, blueberry."

"True. Poppa are you reassured?"

Magnus laughs, "For now." He kisses Alec.

"Before you get distracted too much, can we eat?"

Alec smiles, "Yes, let's."

Magnus rubs his nose against Alec's, "My husband needs food before dessert."

Max groans, "No fathers' sex zone."

Alec laughs, "Sorry, Max."

Magnus opens a portal while laughing, "Yes Max, sorry."

Max nods, "Apology accepted."

Magnus and Alec hold hands as they and Max walk through the portal.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxx

Next: AU!Malec


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU!Malec's coda.

Last chapter. AU!Malec.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec opens his eyes and smiles as he looks at Magnus, "Hi."

Magnus kisses his nose, "Good afternoon, Alexander."

"Everybody gone?"

"Yes, there's just you and me left."

"Oh."

"Oh? What does that mean?"

Alec smiles as he rests his head on Magnus' chest, "Just oh."

Magnus kisses the top of his head, "You have any questions?"

"Not right now. I just want to lie here in my boyfriend's arms, if that's okay with you."

Magnus holds him tight, "That's perfectly alright with me."

"Good."

Alec looks up, "So vampires and angels are real?"

"Yes. Also werewolves and fairies."

"What about Buffy and Blade, are they real as well?"

Magnus laughs, "Max would probably know more than me about that, since I would assume they are in different worlds."

"Oh. Different worlds exist."

"Was that a question, Alexander?"

"Not really, since I saw Max's fathers with my own eyes and they were us."

"Right."

Alec rests his head on Magnus' chest, "Freaky."

Magnus laughs and kisses the top of his head, "It _was_ strange."

They lay there holding each other.

A few minutes later, Alec groans, "Shit, I have to work tonight."

"You don't have to go back to Mount Sinai."

Alec looks at him, "I don't?"

"No, I have a friend at Beth Israel, and I'm sure she can get you transferred there."

"That would be cool." He puts his head back on Magnus' chest, "Is she like you?"

Magnus laughs, "You mean, is she a warlock?"

"Uh huh."

"Yes, Catarina is a warlock. In fact, she has something in common with Max."

"With Max? What?"

"She's blue."

Alec looks up, "Blue? Like their skin is blue?"

"Yes."

"But Max wasn't blue when he was here."

"That's called a glamour. Sometimes warlocks need to cover their mark in order to be among mundanes."

"Mark?"

"Yes, a mark is a feature that all warlocks have."

"Are you blue?"

Magnus laughs, "No, I'm not, Alexander. My mark is different."

Alec smiles, "Tell me."

Magnus shakes his head, "I don't want to scare you."

Alec sits up and smiles, "After dealing with vampires, I can handle any mark of yours."

Magnus leans against the pillows and reaches for Alec's hand. He looks down as he runs his thumb across Alec's knuckles.

Alec lifts Magnus' chin, "Is it a third arm?"

Magnus gives him a weak smile, "No."

"A second head?"

"No, Alexander."

"Magnus, I'm not  _that_  fragile, come on tell me."

Magnus swallows as he closes his eyes. He opens them and looks at Alec with his cat eyes.

Alec smiles as he leans closer, "They are beautiful, Magnus." He takes his hand out of Magnus' and holds his boyfriend's face with both hands, "And very sexy." He kisses Magnus.

Magnus pulls Alec on top of him, as they continue to kiss.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course, AU!Alec is going to love AU!Magnus' cat eyes.

A big thank you to all who read this fanfic.

As always, I love you THIS MUCH. xo


End file.
